A Dragon in Happy Tree Town
by Dragonfire2lm
Summary: A story about the little town cursed with a never ending cycle of death and the kind hearted dragon sent there to shake things up. Lily the Dragon will learn the ways of the town, uncover the mystery behind Flippy's alter ego and get crushed by things...alot. This Fic will expand upon the universe that is Happy Tree Friends, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Birds chirped, the sun shone bright, a cool breeze drifted through the air and in the middle of the woodland that surrounded Happy Tree Town, the newest resident was just waking up…

The first thing Lily noticed was that she was not where she fell asleep last night, if the forest that surrounded her was any indication. The second, despite her half-asleep state, she should have noticed first was that was definitely not human.

"What… the?" She asked herself out loud and shakily sat up and ended up flat on her back as her new form couldn't handle bipedal movement. The action caused a twinge of pain in her wings and she hastily moved into a sitting position more fit for a dog than a person.

Shocked and a bit confused she peered over a small pond and took in her new appearance. The cartoony, mirror-like surface of the water revealed a white-furred dragoness with pointed, canine-like ears, blue eyes and sky blue scales covering the front of her neck and trailed down her stomach. Two gold horns fixed in a wave-like style were on the top of her head and a third horn, which resembled a unicorn's was in the middle of her forehead.

She ran a forepaw through the quill-like hairs that made up the shark fin shaped spines running down her body from the top of head down. Her wings twitched in response to her agitation as she tried to keep her breathing at an even pace.

"Th-This is a dream right? I mean its cool being a dragon and all, but this feels too real to be-I can't be-"

A childish voice chuckled as something gold dropped from the sky.

"Afraid not" the disembodied voice said as Lily took one look at the object lying on the forest floor and scrambled away from it. It was a small golden statue of an anthropomorphic hedgehog or porcupine curled up in the foetal position with a look of fear carved into its face. It was the Cursed Idol.

"Aw, you remember me" the voice replied cheerfully. "I knew it was a good idea to bring you here ".

"You're the voice of the idol?" Lily asked sceptically. "Wait _you _brought me here?!"

"A god such as myself can get bored from time to time" The idol explained. "Watching those _poor_ pitiful creatures in town get killed on a regular basis is amusing, I just think you could mix things up a bit".

"Please tell me you're joking…" Lily whined.

"Nope! Besides I've given everything you need, a unique form and knowledge how to use it". The idol replied. "Just follow the path to reach the town".

With its piece said an eagle swooped down, picked up the idol and carried it away.

"Hey wait!" Lily called out. "That didn't explain anything!"

She sighed as nothing but the sounds of the forest answered her. With no choice she trudged down the path towards the village. As she walked the knowledge the idol mentioned appeared and she took note of what she could do.

_I can fly and breathe fire, ok that was expected…Wait magic is a thing here? Doesn't look like I can do much if it's a morality based system…Levitation should be doable though._ She thought. A_t least this unicorn horn is good for something._

Past a small opening in the trees Lily saw the town in the distance and as she neared the path to the main road, the full weight of her situation crashed down upon her.

"I'm in Happy…Tree Friends" she muttered as her ears fell flat against her head and her tail curled around her hind legs. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna frickin' die…"

(Scene shift)

The entrance to the town loomed ahead of her. Streets were lined with cottages and cute, yet simple houses. Small shops and a few taller buildings were in the distance and a variety of colourful, cute creatures went around in their daily routine. Pedestrian pathways were lined with grass, flowers and the occasional tree and there was even a park on the right side of the street.

With her ears flattened and her tail between her legs, Lily walked into Happy Tree Town. As she walked by the inhabitants paused in their day to day business to stare at her and mutter amongst themselves. Some looked in fear, others in curiosity and others choose to simply run into the nearest building.

The newly transformed dragon laughed nervously and continued walking in a vain attempt to ignore the onlookers.

"It's ok, you'll be fine" she muttered to herself nervously. "Just...try to find a police station, or the town hall or something, they'll accept you…eventually…maybe".

"E-excuse me" a quiet voice asked from her left. Lily turned to see a red porcupine with white flakes in her spines approach her with a nervous smile. "My name's Flaky, you looked a little lost so um I thought I'd see if you needed help…"

"I'm Lily and uh, I just sort of appeared here" Lily explained. "I don't know what to do or where to go and um I'm a dragon, so hi?"

"if you're new then there'll be town meeting so you can introduce to everyone and get a proper welcome to the town, it'll be fi-"

An explosion interrupted Flaky as smoke rose into the sky and various tree friends ran around screaming, some were on fire, and others were a bloody mess. The screeching of tires cut through the noise and Flaky screamed as a green jeep barrelled down road and headed straight for them. The last thing Lily saw was a pair of yellow eyes and the green camouflage jacket that belonged to the driver.

(Scene shift)

She was stirred from sleep by the sound of voices. Her mind tired and hazy, Lily did her best to ignore them.

"Is she ok Sniffles?"

"Well she doesn't have any external injuries and internal bleeding would have killed her long before know, I guess Flippy was right"

"Thank goodness" a third voice sighed in relief from further away.

Lily opened her eyes to find herself in a bedroom with green walls and floor. An end table was beside the bed she was laying on, a round window to her right and a closed door to her left. Crowded at the end of the bed in front the doorway was Flaky and Sniffles the anteater.

"You're ok!" Flaky exclaimed in delight.

"What happened?" Lily asked sleepily.

"Uh, well…" Flaky began.

"It was me" A green bear wearing an army uniform, dog tags and beret said as he walked in. "I'm Flippy and I sort of ran you over…Sorry about that"

"Well no harm done right?" Lily replied.

"We brought you back to my place afterwards, you looked ok, no visible injuries" Flippy explained. "But we called Sniffles over to look at you just in case".

"Now that you're awake" Sniffles said and moved the other two out of the way. "We can do further tests, we've never had a dragon in town before, so we'll need some DNA samples, some blood samples should do".

"How about we skip that?" Lily asked nervously.

"Don't be ridiculous, this is the discovery of the century! We should get you to the hospital to ensure you're healthy and once you've been given the all clear we can see what you're capable of, what you can eat and so on" Sniffles rambled.

"Sniffles, you're scaring her" Flippy politely pointed out, as Lily was trembling in fear.

"Uh…Perhaps we should get the town meeting over with first" the anteater replied. "I'll go and set that up".

"Are you ok?" Flaky asked as Sniffles left.

"No" Lily whimpered. "I've been pulled from everything I know to a town we everyone dies on a daily basis! I'm homeless, broke and-and…"

_I'm alone_ she thought as the tears began to fall.

**Author's note- This chapter has been edited, hopefully I got all the typos this time.**

**and so the story begins. If you spot any typos, please let me know. As for our heroine, Lily may start of nervous and a bit of flaky clone, but that is simply because she is out of her comfort zone, you'll see more of her character as the story develops.**

**Next chapter- Town massacre!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry…" Lily mumbled as Flippy returned with a cup of tea. "This just a huge change for me…"

Flippy and Flaky watched in awe as her horn glowed dark blue. A similar aura surrounded the tea cup; it floated in the air and hovered in front of the dragon as she drank.

"How are you doing that?" Flaky asked.

"Oh, right" Lily said sheepishly and placed the cup down. "I can do magic, not that I'm going to throw spells left and right, just what I can to get by…I don't want to accidently hurt anyone".

"Do you want to hurt anyone?" Flippy asked.

"No! Of course not" she replied.

"Then you won't" the bear stated. "Well not on purpose anyway…"

"Yeah, I know…" Lily sighed. "So when's this meeting anyway? May as well get it over and done with"

(Scene shift)

The town hall was filled to burst with all manner of furry creatures excitedly discussing the rumour of a dragon joining the town. Lily waited nervously behind the closed curtain of the stage. She heard Sniffles start an introductory speech, but she didn't pay attention.

_Do I tell them?_ She thought and glanced over at Flippy and Flaky, who had joined her backstage for support. _I can't lie to them…Will they believe me? What if they don't? What if I screw something up?_

"Hey" Flaky said and jolted her out of her train of thought.""It's time to go on".

"Yeah…ok" Lily replied.

"It'll be ok" Flippy added and together the three of them walked out to face the crowd.

Lily took a deep breath and walked up to the podium. She looked back at her new friends, who gave smiles of encouragement, and she prepared to appease the masses.

"My names Lily…I'm a dragon, no I'm not going to kidnap princesses or burn down the town, hopefully" She began and earned a few laughs from the town. "I was brought here by something and well, I hope I can find a place to fit in and help out and um, stuff"

_Here goes nothing_

"But there's more to it than that" she continued. "I was brought to this place from another dimension… a dimension where this town is a cartoon…"

The crowd began to chatter, some even shouting questions at her. She looked over at Flippy and Flaky to see a mix of understanding and curiosity on their faces.

"I don't know the specifics!" she shouted back at the audience. "But I do know I will do what I can to help people and um…sorry if I accidently kill anyone".

She smiled s that got another laugh out the audience and the commotion went from shouting questions and cries of disbelief to cheering and applauding.

"Geez doesn't take much to get them going" she muttered and waved.

Her newly acquired confidence was shattered when the cameras started going off. She shook her head to clear her vision of the flashing lights, only to freeze when she heard Flippy whimper. She whirled around to find Flaky backing away from him as his eyes glazed over, his teeth sharpened into points.

_Oh shit…_she thought as Flippy blinked and he was no longer Flippy.

Yellow eyes filled with rage locked onto the crowd as Evil Flippy shouted a war cry and flung himself off the stage to start butchering the masses. With knife in hand the bear turned the meeting into a massacre as the inhabitants become soaked in the blood of their comrades. Panic soon ensued as windows were smashed to allow escape and the halls doors were ripped off their hinges by the stampede of citizens.

As blood began to pool around the area in front of the stage, Evil turned around and covered in blood, made his way towards Lily and chuckled darkly.

"Y-you must be Evil Flippy" Lily began nervously as she searched for a way out. "Is that even your name? I mean if you have one that is…"

Evil stopped for a moment, confused by the statement.

"Why do you care?" he growled and climbed up onto the stage.

"Well it's just that I uh-know stuff!" Lily rambled and began backing away towards a broken window. "You're clearly your own bear, in comparison to Good Flippy anyway and it must be annoying to be called 'Evil' all the time right? That is assuming you have a complex personality associated with a normal person and aren't say, a defence mechanism for a soldier"

The window was in range; Lily took one look at the killer before her, and jumped. She heard the sound of the knife being thrown and just barely missing her as it hit the window frame.

"Nice meeting you!" she shouted over her shoulder and took to the air with Evil's scream of rage ringing her ears.

Not long after she heard the sound of a bicycle bell and she looked back to find the murderous bear chasing after her on a bike. She pressed onward as Evil chuckled darkly, hell bent on catching her. She spotted a cliff in the distance and made a beeline for it. As the two raced on the edge of the cliff got nearer, suddenly the front of the bike got caught on a rock. Its momentum halted, sent Evil flying off and over the edge of the cliff.

Lily heard him yell as he began to plummet and raced down after him. Her horn glowed dark blue and caught the bear in a levitation field. With Evil safe for the moment, she flew up towards the other side of the cliff, with Evil struggling in her telekinetic grip. With her would be killer floating over solid ground, she dropped him and rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome" she said flatly and flew back to town.

**Author's note- This chapter has been edited and cleaned up a bit, the next chapter will be out soon, expect an info dump in that one!**

**Next chapter- the rules are explained and a night at Sniffles place!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Aaand I'm lost…great_ she thought as she wandered aimlessly through town. The streets were empty, the inhabitants either dead, injured or locked up in their homes to avoid a certain maniacal bear. With buildings and houses on each side of the road, she felt as if she was a mouse in a town-shaped maze.

"Psst! Lily, over here!" a voice whispered.

Lily looked round and soon spotted Sniffles calling out to her from behind a building. She ignored the 'Fazbear Pizza parlour opening soon' poster and walked up to the anteater. While he had survived the meeting, he did not escape unscathed; his left arm was a sling and he had few bandaids plastered on various parts body.

"Are you ok" Lily asked.

"It's alright, nothing I'm not used to" Sniffles replied. "I think we should head to my place just in case…well you saw what happened…"

"Welcome to town" Sniffles said as they arrived at the mish-mash of metal that made up the anteaters home.

Lily walked in and took a look around the lounge room. It was sparsely decorated with a simple couch that faced the TV stand and old box TV that stood on it. A coffee table was between the two and a few cupboards and cabinets rested against the walls. She took a seat on the couch as Sniffles rooted through a draw and came back with a book.

"I was going to give you a copy of this at the meeting" he explained and handed her the tome. "It has everything you need to know about the town, plus a map".

"Thanks, this'll come in handy" she replied, picked the book up in her magic and began to flick through it.

"I've got a few tests we can do and you're welcome to stay the night- a new house usually pops within a day or so of a new resident arriving here" the scientist offered.

"I think I'll check out the rules first" Lily replied, grateful for a valid reason to delay any experiments her enthusiastic host wanted to do. "Do you have a notepad and pen I can use? I wouldn't mind writing up a shorthand version".

"Sure, just give me a second"

(Time lapse)

A couple of hours later, lily finally put the book down and looked over her notes, the book itself wasn't big, but she did skip over anything that resembled council jargon that reminded her of the one time she took a political- based subject at university.

_Happy Tree Town and the death-loop phenomena_

_The town shows similarities to a 'time loop'- the same year is repeated, no one ages and death and property damage is reset between the hours of 12am and 3 am (Anyone at home, or a house/building instantly falls asleep at 11pm, anyone outside past 12am or wake at that dies and won't return until the next reset period)._

_The town could be a sentient entity (Geography past the forest surrounding the town changes every week (These are called 'settings'. They can range from mountains to jungles to anything). The town my also change, with people gaining new jobs or behaviours as the setting demands it, called 'themed settings', it has been advised to follow the theme and no ill will is generated towards individuals who act differently during a themed setting (Most of the town seem to take this in stride, as it brings variation to each year they repeat, also going 'off-script- or trying to act like your normal self when you have a set role, is a bad idea and apparently leads to death for the entire week)._

_Further speculation towards the town's possible sentience is the fact that buildings and people show up out of nowhere! (I get warped here out of the blue and by tomorrow I'm going to get a house, fully furnished, WTF?)_

_Theory-Town and the multiple deaths could be its own entity, but possibly in a symbiotic relationship the Cursed Idol?_

_Idols and statuettes were made to represent gods or important historical figures; the god of the Cursed Idol has said it brought me here to 'shake things up'….Am I a new element to the town? What does the Idol want me to do?_

_Theory- The town needs 'the magic of friendship'_

_I'm a bit of a wrong fit for this place if what is needed is nothing more than another killing machine, I'm nice by nature (Sure I'm a bit rude, a bit selfish and god knows what has been added personality wise due my new form) and more importantly I try to be nice._

_Maybe that's what this place needs? Someone who's nice but not a complete doormat. I'm sure once I get a handle on my new abilities I'll be more confident…but that leads to another question._

_What to do about Flippy/Flqpy?_

Lily stared at the last line she wrote and sighed. With the answer being obvious, she picked up her pen and added one final note.

_The closest thing that comes to mind is to do what I try to do best- Embrace the magic of friendship, try not to die and hope I don't go bat shit insane._

_Celestia help us…_

"Finally done…" she sighed and put the notebook down.

"Lily would you like some lunch?" Sniffles called out from the next room.

"Sure" she replied and headed over to where the anteater was.

Sniffles was in a moderately sized work room, bits of metal and tools lay scattered about, a couple of bookshelves were dotted around the place and in the centre of the room was a table and some chair. Several plates with various dishes were on the table, though it was the item Sniffles had in his hand that caused Lily to pause and look again.

It was a jar with the family of ants inside.

"What the hell Sniffles?" she exclaimed and grabbed the jar off him with her magic. "Are you crazy?"

"Hey! Give them back" he replied angrily. "They took days to catch!".

Lily gave him a flat look, opened the jar and let the insects go. Sniffles dived after them, his tongue snapped out to eat them then and there. Fully aware of what would happen, she picked up the plates of food, headed back to the lounge and closed the door behind her as Sniffles began to scream in pain.

"Those ants are worse than Evil" she shuddered.

(Time lapse)

At eleven at night Lily fell asleep on the couch; the strange rules of the world had kicked in and sent the towns inhabitants off to sleep. She woke up at five past three in the morning.

_Celestia damn it_ she thought in tired frustration, lifted her head up from the cushion she had been using s a pillow and slammed down into it face first. When she tried to sit up, she found herself stuck- her unicorn had gone through the cushion and impaled the arm of the couch.

_Oh come on!_

She attempted to pull herself free but to no avail. Tired as she was she tried use her magic to push herself out, she pushed too hard and in a flurry of feathers and couch stuffing she went flying and slammed into the opposite wall. She comically slid down and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor, with the cushion still stuck to her horn.

"Ow…"

**Author's note- please review and point any typos I may have missed.**

**Next chapter- A new house and more stuff happens!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Huh?!" Sniffles exclaimed a few hours later when he walked into the lounge and noticed the dragon-shaped hole in the wall.

"Sorry!" Lily called out from the kitchen. "Forgot about my horns for a second, you can see how that turned out.

"Right…I'll just give Giggles a call and see if your house has turned up yet" the anteater replied slowly, unsure of how to handle the situation.

_Welp today will be fun_ Lily thought sarcastically as she ate her breakfast. _ Town where everyone that's not a block of ice dies almost daily and I'm running on four hours sleep….ugh this is going to be a thing isn't it?_

Giggles showed up an hour later and all but dragged Lily out of the house, chatting away at the sleep deprived dragon. They soon arrived in a quieter part of town, its main attractions were a library, a movie theatre, small fast food joints and corner stores and a small park that overlooked the forest.

Lily's ear twitched in annoyance as Giggles continued to ramble on, this time about the TV show that she mentioned at yesterday's meeting.

"I can't believe our world is a TV show! Oh, what I am like? Is Cuddles there? What's the show about?"

"Giggles, I have only had four hours of sleep" Lily stated clearly."I'm not in the mood for this right now".

The glare she sent the chipmunk's way silenced any further questions.

"…I think we're almost there" Giggles replied hastily.

They had reached the town outskirts a simple dirt rod lead out to the forest, while a better maintained one led past Lumpy's caravan and up to the driveway of Flippy's house.

"Didn't think it'd be this far out, where is it?" the dragon asked and Giggles pointed to the right. Lily's jaw dropped at the sight of her house, a giant tree. It stood off to the side with a couple of flowerbeds on either side of the door. It had three floors, with the third being a large observatory near the canopy.

"Welcome home" Giggles said cheerfully as she unlocked the front door and handed Lily the key. "I'll let you get settled, bye".

"Yeah…Thanks" she replied and slowly walked inside.

She closed the door behind her, turned around and froze in the doorway at the sight of her new home. Plush dark blue carpet covered the floor to her left were a variety of wooden cabinets and a writing desk. Straight ahead were the stairs to the next floor and a small room tucked in next to them. She turned right to see a navy blue lounge suite and her jaw dropped at the sight of the TV cabinet. The massive wooden structure had been carved out of the tree itself and it consisted of the cabinet, upon which a moderately sized TV stood and a large DVD cabinet on either side with a glass door..

She took a quick look into a room to the right of the lounge to find a kitchen with wooden floors, marble top counters, stocked with all kinds of kitchen appliances and complete with a small bookshelf filled with cookbooks.

_Holy…This is all mine?_ She thought and looked back at the TV._ I wonder if my DVDs and video games followed me here…._

Lily spent the rest of the day playing Okami on her Playstation 3.

(Time Lapse)

Early the next morning, after another almost sleepless night, Lily was woken by someone pounding on her front door. She sat up and the plush toy unicorn next to her was thrown to the end of the bed in frustration. Lily flicked on the light switch with magic in favour of opening the large ink blue curtains that covered the glass door to the balcony. Her room, like most of the house, had blue carpet that matched the blue blankets on her bed. To her left was the balcony and to her right was her private bathroom. Her room had a couple of bookcases and a wardrobe carved out of the tree to save space and a second writing desk that was dotted with pencils, pens and varying sizes of paper. A few shelves lined the walls and had a few personal items placed on them, mostly figurines and one or two plush toys.

She ignored her morning routine, and with her spines in a text book example of 'bed head', she marched downstairs to wonder who in their right mind would be banging on her front door at seven in the morning. She opened the door and looked up at the blue moose that stood just outside.

"Hullo!" Lumpy said cheerfully. "The Mayor wants to see you"

"Yeah ok" Lily replied lazily. "Can it wait until I-Hey!"

She was interrupted as the moose grabbed her and all but dragged her to Town Hall.

(Scene Shift)

"I am so sorry about this" the mayor's secretary, a dark orange poodle wearing a black dress and a red jacket replied. "The mayor and his grandson can be a bit eccentric at times".

"Yeah it's fine" Lily growled out as she gave Lumpy a death glare the moose failed to notice. "Wait-what?"

"It's best if you see for yourself" the poodle said and led the dragon to the mayor's office. "Sir, Lily is here to see you"

"Ah yes, thank you Miss Bones, send her in".

Lily walked in to find a pale blue moose with a white moustache and antlers identical to Lumpy's sitting at a desk. The Moose wore a black suit, a monocle and a comically small top hat.

He was eating a jar of pickles.

Lily managed to awkwardly sit down in a chair and wait for the strange individual to finish eating.

"Welcome to our town Lily, I'm the mayor, want a pickle?" He asked but the dragoness quickly declined.

_This explains so much…._ Lily thought.

"We've got all the paperwork fixed up ready for you to fill out later, Miss Bones will go over the details" The mayor explained as the poodle walked back in with a folder of papers.

"These are mostly forms you'll need to set up a bank account, if you find a job and so on, I'll have these sent to your home" Miss Bones explained. "It's not as complicated as it sounds".

"Um ok" Lily replied quietly.

"But that's all for later, I've asked one of the town's most helpful residents to give you a tour and show around town!" The Mayor replied.

**Author's notes- There would have been more for this chapter, but the draft isn't done yet. Read and review, please point out any typos and so on.**

**What was added- some typos were fixed and an extra line of text to show how short Lily is**

**Next chapter- Chracter deveoplment and Hide and Seek**


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks" Lily replied quietly as her meal was served. She was sitting in a booth at a diner, with a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her and a mug of hot chocolate to her left.

"Are you ok?" Flippy asked from cross the table, already halfway through his bowl of berries and yoghurt.

"Yeah, you um didn't have to shout me breakfast you know" she replied.

"You looked like you wanted to rip Lumpy's head off when he dragged you to town hall" the bear said light heartedly. "I figured you would appreciate it".

"Thanks I guess, I can pay you back once I get a job"

"Don't worry about it, what are friends for?" Flippy stated.

"…We barely know each other" Lily replied flatly, and then winced. "Sorry that was rude".

Flippy just chuckled.

"Your foods getting cold" he pointed out.

"Oh…right…"

As they ate, Lily glanced around the diner and a half remembered episode involving the place and Disco Bear came to mind.

_The later I met him the better_ she thought. _Screw disco music._

"So what you do around here?" the dragoness asked.

"Nothing much" Flippy replied. "I work at the library most days and if there's an event on, I try to help out as best I can".

They chattered over their meals and the conversation soon turned to the town and the oddities around it.

"The calendar system you have here is weird" Lily commented. "The months are labelled 'Spring 1' and 'Spring 2'. Looks like something out of a video game".

"Really? Are things that different where you're from?"

"Well for one thing, the year doesn't start on the first day of spring and end on the last day of winter…"

(Scene shift)

The days passed by in an anime-watching, video game playing binge for Lily. The pattern of near sleepless nights and hours of childhood cartoons were only broken by Flippy and Flaky when one or the other could drag her out of the house. When they did manage to pull her away from the TV, she was introduced to hobbies both old and new. Flaky rekindled her desire to cook and Flippy showed her the sights. It wasn't long until the dragoness had memorised the best, and sometimes cheapest, places to eat or hang out with her new friends.

Soon almost a week had passed since Lily had arrived in Happy Tree Town. She was still unable to fully cope with her new way of life, but she felt she should at least thank the two people who actively tried to get her adjusted. So after a simple breakfast, she got to work. She called her friends, prepared the food and hours later Lily, Flippy and Flaky sat on a picnic blanket in a forest clearing not far from the park.

"This is nice, you're getting good at cooking by yourself" Flaky commented over a slice of apple pie.

"It was a team effort, you helped me with the basics and Flippy helped me find the best recipes" Lily replied.

"You still did all the work" Flippy added.

On the way back, they ran into Petunia and Toothy. Lily sat down by a tree as the others started talking. The sun was warm and it didn't take long for her to doze off. Flippy was the first to notice and led the others into a nearby clearing, with the intention of letting the dragoness catch up on sleep. He suggested a quiet game of hide and seek.

"Not it!" Toothy said immediately.

"Not it" Petunia giggled.

"Um not it, sorry Flippy" Flaky added.

(Scene shift)

Flippy turned to face a tree as the others ran off.

"One, two, three, four…"

A woodpecker on the branch of a nearby tree began to loudly peck into the trunk. Flippy heard the sound of a machine gun; he could feel the bullets fly past him. He had to run, get others to safety, he was in danger-

Evil threw his knife at the offending bird and it was pinned to the tree. A quick rifle through his counterpart's memories showed where he was, who he was with and what Flippy had been doing.

_The _game_ is afoot_ he thought with a grin.

He soon tracked down Toothy and with a quick calculation of the beavers movements; Evil hid himself in front of a tree. Hidden by the well practiced art of camouflage, it was all too easy for him to snap the unsuspecting beaver's neck. Evil stashed the body in a bush and cleaned himself up before he climbed up a tree and quietly followed the telltale path of white flakes on the ground towards Flaky.

He pulled out some wire from one a pocket and waited for the right moment. In flash he grabbed the girl and yanked her up of the ground, his natural strength and the durability of the wire proved too much for her as Flaky choked until she was unconscious. He tied the wire into a noose and left her hanging off a tree branch.

As he followed the scent of a pine scented air freshener, Evil pondered on the many ways he could kill Petunia. His thoughts drifted back to the sleeping dragoness and he had the _perfect_ idea.

_I'll give her a wake call she'll never forget…_

(Scene shift)

Lily awoke with a start, the sound of an explosion ringing in her ears. Her heart raced in panic as she looked around for her friends, only to scramble back in fright as a blue furred arm landed in front of her. As body parts and blood rained down from the sky she heard a chuckle behind her and she turned around to see Evil with a large grim plastered on his face. With his signature knife in hand he rushed at her and made to swipe at her, she just barely avoided the blade and bolted further into the forest with the murderous bear hot on her heels.

A branch with its twigs sharpened to a point whipped out towards her as she ran, she jumped over the first and attempted to take to the air. Her mind was clouded as pain exploded from her right wing and the side of her chest due to the log that swung down and hit her at full speed. The impact sent her careening into a tree and she landed on the ground in a heap. She struggled to stand, her mind was hazy and her vision swam. Despite that she could still make out the shape of Evil as he headed towards her. She let loose a whoosh of flames from her maw and tried to hobble away but the fire barely hindered Evil, who leapt through the blaze and tackled her to the ground.

He lifted a rock, aimed it at her head and everything went black.

(Scene shift)

Lily woke up, the fear of a quickly fading nightmare still fresh in her mind. She had a headache and her right wing felt stiff. She spent a few minutes sitting in bed to gather her thoughts and remembered what happened when she was conscious last.

_I-I died…Evil he…_

The pain felt like a dream and the one sided battle with Evil was only half remembered. She pushed the fear aside and focused on the event in a logical manner and soon calmed down.

_I knew this would happen eventually; at least he knocked me out first…_

She brushed her spines back into shape and went downstairs to have breakfast. As she ate she noticed the newspaper sitting on the table. Confused as to where it came from, she unfolded it and the article tucked away in the corner of the front page caught her eye.

Flippy Fazbear's Pizza- Now Hiring!

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"Welcome to your first themed setting!" the voice of the Golden Idol rang through her head. "Just don't break the rules and play nice and you'll do just fine!"

Lily groaned as the Idol laughed.

**Next chapter- Five Days at Flippy's! A HFT/FNAF themed event! As Always read and review.**

**Edit- Typo's fixed! Next chapter may be a while as the main plot (centered around characterisation for Lily and Evil, as well as Peatunia, Giggles, Splendid and Flaky) will take a while to write and the subplot (Which is bsically a re-telling of FNAF) will be added on to ya know...appease the fans...**


	6. Chapter 6

FIVE DAYS AT FLIPPY'S

** DAY 1- 7AM**

_I don't wanna do this…_Lily thought as she stared at the newspaper.

_Maybe I should think about getting a job there?_ A stray train of thought popped up.

_But it's FNAF! A game where I can't see shit and full of jumpscares!_ She argued

_Still I might be able to help, I could get lucky and nit be the night guard._

_I just, I don't want to! Please!_

_You could help people!_ That stray thought didn't really sound like her own anymore. Tears fell as she tried and failed to stop crying, her arguments fell flat and gave way to hopelessness as she realised what she was fighting.

_Fine! If I have to dive head first into this hell then FINE! It's going to get me killed, I know its going me killed but I'll do it anyway!_ She thought bitterly and threw down the newspaper in frustrated anger.

(Scene shift)

An hour or so later, Lily walked towards the pizza place that only a ten minute walk from her house. On the way there she noticed Flippy's log house had been boarded shut and Lumpy's trailer was rusted and run down.

_Ok let's recap…um Fnaf 2 was the first game in the timeline, so the place was bigger than the first_. She thought in an effort to calm her nerves._ It had an arcade area, Kid's Cove and a stage and general dining area…Damn it that means the puppet and the balloon children are around…_

Her thoughts were cut short as she approached the building. The sign above the entrance was decorated with images of Flippy, Cuddles, Lumpy and Russel. She stepped inside and was greeted with the main stage with three animatronics onstage. Flippy, in his usual attire was upfront in the place of Freddy Fazbear with a microphone in hand. To Flippy's right was Cuddles with a red guitar not unlike the one held by Toy Bonnie and Lumpy was on the other side, a bib was around his neck with the words 'let's eat!' written on it and in his hand in place of a cupcake was an ice cream sandwich.

_Wait a minute, that's three scoops of ice cream between two pieces of bread!_ Lily noticed. _A literal ice cream sandwich…what-?_

Her attention was drawn way from the singing trio to the Kids Cove, which was a small arts and craft area with a small play area that was all situated in a room to the left of the stage. The centre piece was a pirate ship shaped stage where the Russel animatronic was standing, spouting pirate shantys and teaching safety lessons to kids while a member of staff helped them with make paper hats.

_I like Foxy better_ she thought absentmindedly and searched for the meeting room potential employees were supposed to go to. She soon found the place after nervously asking someone for directions. She walked in to find Giggles, Petunia and Flaky already there.

"Um hi, I heard this was the place to go if you were looking for a job" She said quietly.

"Sure we were looking for someone to work over at the arcade" Petunia said cheerfully. "You came In just in time".

"You'll do fine!" Giggles said cheerfully. "We've got Petunia here as the manager and head chef, I'm a waitress and Flaky is the night guard".

"Um what?" Lily replied.

"Can we switch? I don't like the idea of staying here all night" Flaky pleaded.

"Ok, um guys I know where this…what was it called? a 'themed setting', comes from" Lily explained as all eyes turned to the dragoness in surprise. "I can write up some notes for Flaky to help her out if anything freaky happens and um…is that ok, I can take the night shift if you want me too…"

"I'll think I'll be ok with you helping me" Flaky replied. "It can't be too bad right?"

"Yeah…Um quick question, why is someone who has OCD working as a chef?" Lily couldn't help but ask.

"I have standards" Petunia replied proudly. "my food is the best in town because of my obsessive compulsive disorder".

"I'd stay out of the kitchen if I were you" Giggles joked.

"I think you two could work well together" Flaky suggested. "You're both good cooks and well organised".

"Eh, sure I'll give it a go eventually" Lily replied.

"I suppose so" Petunia added. "Let me show you to the arcade".

(Scene shift)

The arcade was an area with dark blue carpet dotted with colourful and vibrant patterns, arcade cabinets and various games were organised into rows or small groups around the area and over on far left wall were the glass cases and shelves that held the prizes, as well as the counter to exchange tickets for them. Lily felt a sense of familiarity, the area brought up memories of the arcade attached the bowling alley she'd sometimes visit.

"You'll keep an eye on the customers from the behind the counter" Petunia explained. "There's a small room in the back there to use as an office or to take your lunch break...We have an animatronic we haven't got around to setting up yet, if you want to do something with it then go ahead".

After a quick tutorial on how to use the register, Lily was put to work. The work was simple; help anyone that asked and the usual affair with acting as a member of staff. Several people came up to the counter simply to ask her a few questions on what she was, they were given a polite answer, though she was guilty of spinning a tale or two for the children.

At lunch she headed into the room designated as her office and paused after she closed the door. Sitting in the corner was a gold coloured Flippy costume dressed in a beige military uniform and Flippy's signature hat. On a table next to it was the endoskeleton for the costume. Lily took a look t both objects and noticed the pointed teeth and different eye shape of the costume and the matching yellow eyes and equally pointed teeth of the endoskeleton. Lily poked the limp costume, it moved slightly in response, but was otherwise as harmless as a ragdoll. She waved a forepaw in front of the endoskeleton and got no response.

"Hi Evil" she said casually to the costume. "Leave me a note if you're conscious in there during the day, I don't mind talking to you to keep you from being bored".

_I better get started on those notes for Flaky…I wonder if that makes me the phone guy…_ She thought to herself jokingly and moved to the desk to begin writing. At ten at night she arrived home and made preparations for tomorrow before the town's reset button knocked her out for the night.

**Night 1- 3AM**

Flaky took a seat at the desk in the security room, a cream coloured computer with a bulky square monitor showed the image from the camera in the dining area, with the cursor placed over the small map that laid the building and the cameras in each room. Lamp was switched on which illuminated a notepad covered in writing. Flaky picked it up, the first was a messy, almost child-like attempt at writing the word 'Hello'. This was attempted a few more times until the fourth attempt got it right.

_Hello, sorry, took me a second to readjust to writing with magic instead of hands. Welcome to Five Nights At Flippy's! This themed event focuses around the pizza place and uh in the source material the robots try to kill the night guard, you should be fine though. I doubt the animatronics will try to shove an endoskeleton down your throat or stuff you into a costume. All you have to do is make sure they don't get into your office, just slam the door shut and you'll be fine, hell blind them with the torch if you have to._

_I think at most they might just try to scare you, if you have any questions, just come find me tomorrow and I'll see if there's any paranormal stuff going on with you tomorrow night._

_Oh and…keep an eye on the poster ok? If one of them changes to a Golden Flippy, Don't Look Away From The Computer. _

_If Lifty and Shifty try to rob the place, call the police obviously._

_Good Luck!_

The night passed without incident, though Flaky did her some banging from Lily's office, but when she tried to check the camera, it was down and she only got the audio.


	7. Chapter 7

FIVE NIGHTS AT FLIPPYS

**Day 2- 8am**

Lily arrived at the pizzeria the next morning to find Kid's Cove decorated with a banner advertising a new animatronic and something no larger than a small child covered by a white sheet.

"Good morning!"Giggles said. "We're getting ready to show off a new robot".

"There was a competition a few weeks ago to create a second mascot for Kid's Cove" Petunia added as she walked in. "We're holding a celebration for the winner today, so it'll be busy".

"Ok, anything I should know about?" Lily asked.

"Just make sure no one messes with the robots onstage when go off to lunch today" Petunia replied. "They're fine walking around but we don't know what would happen if someone climbs up onstage".

"Yeah ok" the dragoness said before heading over to her office.

She walked in and found a note on her desk, neatly folded and addressed to her. She sighed and opened it up, expecting either the frantic panic and plea from help from Flaky, or some barrage of death threats or typical villain speech from Evil. While a quick look at the signature at the bottom showed it was from Evil, what she got was surprisingly thought out.

_Lily,_

_Usually I don't get much time to think, I just kill someone and then do whatever I feel like until the town resets itself. I would appreciate it if you would talk with me during the day, I don't like this. I'm stuck here with my own thoughts and I can't do anything! Do you know how frustrating it is to have all these ideas to rip you to pieces and I can't do anything with them!_

Lily stopped reading and gave Evil a flat look.

"Let me guess, you wanna kill me 'cause I'm something new right? At least you made my first death here quick compared to what you usually do" She said and returned to the note.

_I haven't been in the company of my own thoughts for years, not since the war. While I'm here, with no way of moving and having to use some supernatural horse shit to write this damn thing, I may as well ask you a question._

_Why do you seem to have some shred of respect for me? The pansy Cub Scout I can get, but me? If you have noticed, I'm a killer and yet your first instinct is to talk to me._

"Oh yeah, I figured you'd be confused by that" Lily said. "To explain it simply, you're creative when it comes to killing, kinda awesome and, well this is a world where death has no consequence, you can do whatever you want and no one will give a shit because of that. I do have a theory that most of the town is populated by idiots too dumb to truly feel the kind of 'scarred for life' stuff you do to them. Am I scared of you? Yes, but I respect you enough that if you were to stop being a psycho for five minutes and actually talk, I'd go along with it instead getting the hell out of dodge".

"I think that might be the stress of the last week talking though, I dunno, isn't it enough that I think you're awesome?" She stated and looked back at the note.

_Such a shame you're not the night guard, the coward of a porcupine is too easy to scare on most days, this is just pathetic now. She reads your note and spends the nights glued to the monitor; things would be more fun if I could move…_

_Enjoy the peace and quiet while you can,_

_Evil._

"You're just trying to freak me out now aren't you?" She asked after she read the last line. "Still it's not like you're out and about very often. You like weapons and traps and stuff right? I know a few things from some videogames you might find interesting…"

**9am**

Lily sat behind the counter as the arcade soon started filling up with customers half an hour into her shift a commotion broke out near the dancing rhythm game. She sighed and walked over to find a group of people watching Disco Bear on the machine, a large pile of tickets that sat near him suggested he'd been on it for a while. The audience he had were split; some just wanted to watch him play, while others were annoyed that he was hogging the machine.

"Um excuse me, sir?" she called out over the noise, her answer was, to put it simply- a pick-up line.

"Hey there babe" The dancing bear said. "Come to watch the man in action?"

"No, I'm a member of staff and I would appreciate it if-" she began.

"Hey if you wanted to ask me out, there's no need to get shy baby" Disco Bear replied.

Lily gave him a flat look and used her magic to lift him off the machine and keep him floating in mid-air.

"You are hogging the machine, other people want to use it, so play fair or get out and if you hit on me again I will report you for harassment" She said flatly and let him drop to the ground.

She returned to her post before he could reply.

**12pm**

Lily sat in the crowd as the unveiling of the newest mascot was announced, Pop and Cub, the winners of the competition were upfront, the baby bear cheering and laughing at the excitement all around him. It was exciting and the audience whispered theories and speculation to one another until the sheet was pulled back to reveal Balloon Cub, an almost identical robot Cub, with the addition of a balloon in hand and cartoony pink circles for cheeks.

As people moved towards the main stage, Lily took a seat near the front and kept an eye on the various happy tree friends scattered near the stage. She quietly ate her lunch and did a decent job at deterring the few who tried to climb onstage.

Ten minutes into her lunch break she was interrupted by Flaky.

"Um about tonight…any pointers?" the porcupine asked.

"Well I was going to write a note when I was done here, but did everything go ok last night? I can take over if you want me too" Lily replied.

"No I think I'll be ok, some advice might help though…".

"Ok well Cuddles and Flippy tend to go down the left hallway to the office and Lumpy on the right, You should keep an eye on Russel tonight, he might just start running across the building towards you and the only new thing you should look out for is that Balloon Cub, he'll try to steal the batteries in you flashlight…"

As they talked Lily noticed Cub had climbed onto the stage and had somehow gotten up onto Lumpy in an attempt to reach the ice cream sandwich the moose held. Lumpy's head moved to look at Cub and Lily reacted quickly, she could hear Pop shouting frantically in the background, so she pulled Cub away with her magic, the toddler just barely avoided having his head bitten into by Lumpy.

"I'll be right back" She said to a stunned Flaky and went to return the child to his father.

**9pm**

"I'm really surprised Flaky" Lily said as the two helped clean up before the place closed in an hour. "I didn't think you'd up for the whole night guard thing because um, you know..."

"Because I'm shy right?" Flaky replied. "It's true I'm scared of lots of things, but really it just boils down to what I am. My quills have hurt people in the past so I try to keep out of situations where someone could get hurt because of me, but there's no one I could accidently harm as a night guard".

"Huh I never really thought of that, most people just seem to think you're a coward".

"We do live in a place where death is around every corner; I think I have a right to be afraid…" Flaky admitted.

"I guess so, I'm gonna head home, I left the note in the same place as the last one, most of what's in it is stuff I told you about today, but a refresher couldn't right?"

"Right, see you tomorrow" Flaky replied.

"See ya"

**Author's notes- Fixed a typo that I missed! I'm not showing night 2 because we all know what would happen, the scares get worse ect.**

**Lily prevented the bite of 87', well at least this version of it anyway.**

**Next chapter- Evil gets put back together and the mascot for the arcade arrives!**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guy's thanks for supporting this stoty so far. This is just a quick message to say that the next chapter might take a bit, as I'm bouncing between ideas for this and other fanfics I want to do, and I want to edit previous chapters to fix any typos I've missed and maybe throw in some new scenes. **

**If you're wondering why there are so many in the first place the main reasons are actually kind of simple- the 'a' key is stuck, so half the time it doesn't work properly, my spellcheck is crap and doesn't notice if I'm missing a letter or an enitre word sometimes and I think faster than I can type, hence the missing words sometimes.**

**I'm kinda glad this fic has gotten the favourites it has really, when I first started I was worried I was going to get hate mail because the main character is so different than most expect in a self-insert- a four legged drgon the looks like something out of Spyro the Dragon in Happy Tree Fruends? I was getting ready for the cries of 'mary-sue'.**

**I've also had to cut several scenes from previous chapters because I thought it might alienate what I have because seeing our heroine del with stress, paranoia and lack of sleep might put people off as I've tried to write as a slice of life story with a bit of comedy and some dark undertones. With that said, I will add those scenes to a later chapter, just to see how far the main character has come since the start of the story.**

**Sorry if you guys are expecting something new story-wise, I am working on it, I'm just tired so progress is kinda slow and an idea for a Persona 3 fanfic won't leave me know so I'm starting on that at the same time. If you have any questions about the story so far, feel free to ask!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 3- 8am**

Behind the counter in the arcade, Lily constantly shifted and moved her new display, one that would hopefully inspire kids to beat the high scores on a few of the more underappreciated games. Off to the side stood Evil, his endoskeleton finally shoved into him and while he was locked into a standing position unable to move, Lily hoped that seeing the bright colours and the activity of the arcade would help with boredom during her shift. It also helped that he was holding a colourful sign that read 'Can you beat my high score?', complete with a list of games for people to try out and the reward upon completion.

"I would say you look cute, but you'd probably gut me" Lily said idly. "I'll make it up to you during lunch, I could tell you what I've gotten up to in the past week, you get to learn about magic yay..." she finished sarcastically, fully aware of what the currently golden-furred bear would rather do.

**12am**

Lily walked back to her counter with her lunch floating behind her in her telekinesis; she wolfed down her food and only paused when Giggles came over carrying something in a plastic bag.

"I've got the new mascot for the arcade for you!" the chipmunk said happily. "Petunia and I got to design it ourselves and we decided to base it off you!"

Lily expected The Puppet, and was surprised when Giggles pulled a medium sized plush toy that had a vague resemblance to the dragoness. It was made out of black material and had only the basic shape of a dragon, four limbs, wings and a tail, as well as black, floppy, canine-like ears. It lacked Lily's spines and horns and looked very minimalistic in appearance. The only splotch of colour on the doll was the, blank, white mask on its face, shaped to fit the toy dragon's face with the mouth stretched into a wide grin.

_Sure that's not foreshadowing anything at all _Lily thought sarcastically.

"It looks cute, I'll give it that" she said out loud. "Does it have a name?"

"Nope, you get to name it, isn't that fun!" Giggles replied.

"Cool….I'll figure a name out later…"

Giggles left to get back to her shift while Lily stared at the toy that sat on the counter. She compared its appearance with the puppet from the source material and realised something.

"Thou art I and I am thou…" She muttered. "You look like me but you originated from something scarier than me…"

"I'm gonna call you Marion" she decided simply and patted the plush toy on the head. "Oh, hey cool, you're fluffy, awesome"

Lily gave the doll pride and place on top of the cash register, after posing her (she considered the toy to be a 'she' regardless of how it looked) to look nice she finished her lunch.

"I promised to tell you about my magic didn't I" she said to Evil. "I'll by going over the rules, not that there's many."

"My magic uses a basic moral compass and confidence system, basically the nicer I am and the more I think I can do something, I can actually do it, I think if I ever turned evil I'd get to do some major nasty stuff like blowing things up or mind control or something, but I know my limits pretty well, so I doubt that would be a problem…hopefully anyway." Lily explained. "All I can do at the moment is telekinesis, turn my horn into a night light and make the best security system ever, I spent all those late nights making my house racoon proof, I _am _working on a few other projects, like a shield spell and some healing magic, but they're tricky, I need a greater understanding of biology to heal people and I'm lacking the raw power for the shield spell…"

**Night 3- 3am**

Flaky stared in disbelief at Lily's latest note, with Cuddles banging on the door in the background.

_Dear Flaky,_

_Things might get harder from here on out, so stay alert, seriously they're trying to jump scare you to death._

_I may have done a stupid…You know that golden Flippy suit, I kinda, sorta put it back together, endoskeleton and all. I did ask him not to give you any trouble but with the script running this place I don't know if he has a choice, just get ready to run ok?_

_Oh and about that plush toy, I left some of my music going in my office to keep it entertained, though it might have pissed off the Golden Flippy suit._

_Good luck!_

In the office in the arcade a rather girly and cheesy song was blasting out the speakers connected a small music player.

'_A true, true friend helps a friend in need. A friend will be there to help them see…'_

As the song played, Evil lurked around the establishment and purposefully glared at any of the cameras that happened to look in his direction. The other robots were busy following the script and due to Lily's unpredictable move of giving him full range movement, the golden killer was free to do as he pleased.

He had plans to make for tomorrow night…

**Author's note- fixed a couple of typos, next chapter coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

FIVE NIGHTS AT FLIPPYS

**Author's note- thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. To answer the question of a guest reviewer regarding Lily's size, she's only a bit larger than Flippy and Flaky, Lumpy is taller than her (She's small enough to fit in Flippy's bed in chapter 2 and I added a line in chapter 4 that states she has to look up to see Lumpy's face) As for the animatronics, Lumpy is the only robot that is still the same size as his normal self, the others are larger to fit with the whole 'they're robots' thing, which also makes sense as the setting is based off of five nights at Freddie's. **

**Day 4- 8am**

Lily arrived at work to find Petunia darting around the arcade entrance in a panic. As soon as the dragoness walked in the skunk wordlessly pointed to the arcade, Flaky was standing in the middle of the room surrounded by traps. The various games and machines had been pushed out of the way to sides of the room and Lily spotted a few home-made crossbows mounted on a few of them. Evil was standing by the arcade entrance, though the sign he held read 'Can you save her?'

Lily looked at the bear traps, tripwires and various other deadly things scattered around the room, she took a step a step forward and waited for anything to happen. She heard a scream behind her and saw that Giggles had arrived, before she could do anything the chipmunk had darted forward and triggered one of the traps. The whoosh of a projectile filled the silence for a second before Giggles screamed in pain; a knife was embedded in her knee.

_Maybe it was a bad idea to tell Evil about Skyrim_ Lily thought and quietly assessed the situation. _I'm not agile enough to make it through this and neither is Flaky, I could levitate her over the traps but I could accidently trigger something else, wait I know!_

"Flaky, curl up into a ball if you can, I have an idea" she said.

Flaky nodded and tried to fight back tears. As soon as the porcupine was curled up, Lily lifted her up in her magic and safely floated her out of the room, the few traps that did go off either bounced off Flaky's quills or missed her completely. When her friend was safe out of the arcade and being cared for by Petunia, Lily walked over to Evil.

"Don't get your hopes up on finishing her off tonight my friend, because it's my turn to deal with you" she said and then turned to three robots onstage. "I'm taking the graveyard shift tonight, so good luck trying to get to the office when I'm around!"

The arcade was quickly closed and someone was called to remove the traps and an ambulance arrived to pick up Giggles, who was still wounded, and Flaky who was still scared out of her mind. The pizzeria was closed for the day and Lily went home to prepare for the night ahead.

**5pm**

She returned hours later with a small bag slung around her neck and the key to the establishment floating in her magic. She walked in and gave a silent nod of acknowledgment to the trio on the stage and a sigh and half heated wave to Evil as she trudged to the security room.

The office was down a hallway opposite the entrance to Kid's cove, with a single entrance that the animatronics from either side going through the kitchen or running down the hallway. The room itself was small with a desk, computer, desk fan and a flashlight. Lily soon had her music player hooked up to the speakers and pretty soon music was playing across the pizzeria.

She was prepared to slam the door shut with magic and keep it locked with her security spells; there was just one problem she knew she wouldn't be ready for. Evil was intelligent, creative and resourceful, there was no way she could win.

As the hours ticked by, Lily sighed and patted Marion on the head. It was going to be a long night.

**Night 4- 3am**

Lily jolted awake as the robots began to move, the door was held shut by her spells and she frantically checked the cameras to make sure the four normal animatronics were not about to break in anytime soon. As she tried to keep her breathing even, cheesy, upbeat music began to play over the speakers.

"_There's a shadow on the wall, stay calm, stay calm_" she sang nervously in an effort to calm down. "_There's Russel in the hall stay calm, stay calm_".

She strengthened the magic on the door as the otter slammed into it; a pained "arg" came from the other side.

"_Keep my wits and stay alive, I can't go back to nine to five_" Lily continued to sing and winced as Cuddles soon joined in the effort of breaking into the office. "_It's this or nothing at all, stay calm, stay calm!_"

She jumped as Flippy's laugh echoed through the hallway and she was sure she could hear Lumpy groaning as they approached the door.

_"Every hair is on its end. That's fine, I'm fine_" she squeaked. "_Flippy won't hurt me he's my friend. That's fine, I'm fine. I can keep away the creeps, safely from my swivel seat_"

A bang sounded from above her. She steeled herself and stared at the closest vent, ready to fling the attacker through the door and into the animatronics on the other side.

"_Something's crawling through the vent, that's fine_"

She heard a low, sinister chuckle from behind.

"_Uh-oh"_

Evil made a swipe at her from behind her chair, she rolled away and flung the desk fan at him with her magic, and she missed and it crashed into the speaker in the wall. The music spluttered and died as Evil tossed the chair out of the way and grabbed Lily by her tail.

"Game over" Evil said.

(Scene shift)

Lily awoke in the dark; she was awkwardly tied to a chair in manner that was more comfortable for a biped than her. She struggled against her restraints; the chains clinked and rattled in a way that only made her fidget more in an attempt to break free. She jumped as the lights came on and she found herself in the main area in front of the stage, the band came to life and began to play music in time with the techno that blared out the speakers. Lumpy was on the drums and Russel had a bass while Cuddles had Bonnie's signature guitar.

The song was sinister in tone and made all the more terrifying when the band began to sing.

"_Time for the main attraction, the story must be told! Time for a chain reaction, it never gets old .Some bots get satisfaction breaking the mould! Some bots are just distractions…Some bots are Just Gold!_"

She felt a pair of hands grab onto the back of her chair and swing her around. Evil chuckled darkly as Lily felt her stomach drop in sheer terror. That terror turned to bafflement when Evil began to sing.

"_I'm not the bad guy, I'm just a bit surprising, it's not worth losing sleep, it's not worth analysing_" the golden bear sang as he towered over Lily. "_There was a time, not so long ago at all, I was just like you-_"

Evil slung an arm around her in a mocking gesture of affection. "_But then I got the call!_" He vanished and reappeared on her right side, the erratic vanishing act startled Lily, Which Evil used to his advantage for the next verse.

"_Now I'm popping in over, over there, I've been checking in but you've been aware. In the beginning I kept a keen eye on the state of affairs with you, new guy!_" A flick of the wrist showed the poster for the opening of Flippy Fazbear's Pizza and the grin on Evil's face seemed to get even bigger."_Now I got a new gig, let me know if you dig. You're not going home, So I better go big, so when you got a glance a cam 2b, I gave you a surprise-_"

"_It's me_"

"_You may say that I'm breaking your mind_" Evil continued as he grabbed the back of her chair and began to drag her away. "_In my opinion you're much. Too. Kind-_"

Lily could hear the other animatronics over the speakers as they sang the chorus, completely drowning out the scrapping of the chair it was dragged across the floor towards the kitchen. Evil placed her in the middle of the kitchen, facing the door, as if to taunt her.

"_You did a good job, watching those little screens_" he praised. "_It warmed my servos and circuits to hear some new screams_"

"_But don't get me wrong, you were very brave_" he mocked. "_When faced with friendly singing animals you never caved!_"

He came back into her field of vision with his signature knife in hand, ripped her from her seat and held the sharp blade up against her throat.

"_You've finished training, I'm done explaining. No more facts are left remaining. You know the gist of it; you're a perfect fit-_" he slammed her against the wall, the blade of his knife pressing ever closer towards her neck. "_I don't want to hear no more complaining!_"

Evil grabbed her by her horns and flung her like a limp ragdoll onto the metal table used to prepare the food, in the corner of her eyes Lily could see various tools and sharp objects that spell her doom glint in the dim lighting.

"_I'm passing down this golden opportunity, eternal scrap yard immunity_" he bragged. "_Take it pride and enjoy the ride, you'll forever be a part of this community!_"

Evil turned on the lights to reveal an elaborate blueprint taped to the wall that displayed Marion, What writing Lily could make out read 'dragon scales' 'fur'. The blank white mask moulded to fit the doll had been marked on the blueprint as 'skull'.

"_You may say that it's all in your mind_" The band sang over the speakers. "_But in the end I think that you will find-_"

The music distracted Lily just enough for Evil for sneak up behind her and snap her neck.

Evil continued the song as he started to carve up the dead dragon's corpse.

"_You are the main attraction, your story must be told. You are a chain reaction, it never gets old. Some of us get satisfaction breaking the mould; some of us are just distractions. Some of us are just gold_"

**Next chapter- Lily wakes up to a shocking revelation.**

**Right now to the main focus of this thing, the songs used are' Stay calm' by Griffinilla and 'Just Gold' by Mandopony, the purpose of these and any future songs in this fanfic, is to add to the narrative or characters. Many of these songs will have at least some altered lyrics and I don't not own, nor make profit off the songs in any of my written works, this is just for fun.**

**Edit- I think I fixed all the typos, sorry about that. Next cfhapter is coming soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

FIVE NIGHTS AT FLIPPY'S

**Author's note- I'd like to point out that while writing this, I have a cold, so sorry if it's not as good or there re a ton of typos, also the song used in this chapter is 'Survive the night' by Mandopony- I used the cover by purpleroslyn as inspiration for the musical number in this chapter.**

**Day 5- 7am**

Lily woke up in a small, dark space. She haze-filled mind tried to make sense of the situation and it was only when she remembered what happened last, that she scrambled to move.

_Evil got me, I'm so dead, I need to-Wait why can't I feel my feet?_

Carefully, Lily slowly took stock of the situation; she moved each limb and felt along the walls of her tiny prison. Her panic increased tenfold when she tried to speak.

_I can't move my mouth, oh god-what do I-_

Something put pressure on the ceiling; the dragoness paused in her ramblings in surprise. Curious, she tried to push back, only for something to hit the side of the wall, which caused the entire room to shake.

"Stay quiet" She heard Evil snap from outside her confinement.

Lily sat and thought for a moment and the memory of the diagram in the kitchen sprang to mind.

_That jerk turned me into Marion and shoved me into a box!_

"Oh go to tartarus you arsehole!" she snapped back. _Cool I can still talk, awesome._

She was blinded by light as the lid came flying off and a rather irritated Evil yanked her out of the box and held her small form up to eye level. E glared at her and dropped onto a table.

"Care to say that again?" he growled as Lily looked around and recognised her office at the back of the arcade corner.

"Dude, you killed me, turned me into a doll and shoved into a box for crying out loud…" she replied with a half hearted twitch of her new wings. "I have a right to be pissed".

"Technically I stuffed the doll with your fur and carved a mask for it out of your skull" Evil stated. "Blame the script, not me".

"Huh…what do I look like?" she asked and the gold animatronic wordlessly handed her a small mirror. She sat speechless; the only major change on the doll she had become was the mask on her new face, which was made of polished white bone and had a set of canine teeth fixed to the top and bottoms of the theatre-like grin it sported and the two dots of blue light in the masks eye sockets.

"Scary but kind of adorable at the same time, I like it" Lily declared cheerfully and Evil just scoffed. The sound of movement caught their attention and it was followed by a scream. Evil just grinned while Lily sighed.

"You put my body on display didn't you?" she asked flatly to which Evil nodded curtly, the slasher style grin still on his face.

In the main are of the restraint, Petunia stood petrified at the figure onstage surrounded by the band. In the centre of the stage was Lily's bloody and mutilated corpse. Her fur had been shaved off her thighs, her wings ripped to thin ribbons of flesh, still clinging to the skeletal structure, and her face was just a sunken piece of flesh with her eyes dangling loosely from their sockets and blood trickling from every orifice.

Back in the office in the arcade, Lily sighed and floated out to take her place on top of the cash register.

"Wake me up if a night guard shows up or something" she said to Evil and zoned out.

**Night 5- 9pm**

The clatter of something hitting the counter woke the dragon-turned- plush toy from her nap and looked to her music player nd speakers on the counter next to her.

She looked up to see Flippy had dropped it off, an apologetic look on his face.

"Uh sorry about, you know" he said quietly.

"Meh, could be worse, at least I get to screw around with anyone that shows up" she replied, the grin on her mask seemed to get bigger. "I really hope I get to sing this time, I have just the song".

"You're not mad?" Flippy asked.

"It's a themed setting right? I kind expected something like this was going to happen…The singing caught me off guard though, I'm a fan of musicals" she admitted sheepishly.

"Hey guys, someone's trying to break in!" Cuddles called out from the near the entrance. "It's Lifty and Shifty!"

Lily perked up and floated out to the stage

"I call dibs!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "I have an awesome plan, wanna help?"

The others nodded and listened as Lily explained her plan.

"Oi Evil!" she called out. "You in or not?"

Evil walked out from the kitchen and nodded. Lily giggled in crazed glee and continued to explain to the others. As everyone headed to their positions, Lily floated over to her place on the arcade cash register and waited.

**10pm**

The two racoons climbed in through a window and chuckled at their success. Each had a sack slung over a shoulder ready to be filled with loot. Silently, Shifty pointed in one direction and instructed his brother to go the other way.

As Lifty crept along the darkened rooms, he grabbed anything not nailed down and crammed it into the shack. Soft music and a light caught his attention as he went past the arcade and the raccoon noticed the music player that sat on the counter. With a grin he swiped it and happily began to break into one of the arcade machines.

Something moved out of the corner of his eye, Lifty turned, expecting his brother, only to see a black plush toy in the shape of a dragon with a white theatre mask on its face sitting on the ground. He kicked it aside and moved to the cash register. While he was busy stuffing money into his sack he heard the sound of something winding up. He jumped as 'pop goes the weasel' began to play at a sped up rate and Lifty looked for the source to turn it off-The music stopped and the plush toy dragon leapt out of the window in front of him and a terrible screech came from it as something knocked him out.

In the security office, Shifty looked over the cameras for good places to steal from. He grumbled in annoyance as the screen for the arcade flickered while Lifty was looting the register and switched to another room. He hit the computer monitor in an attempt to get the kitchens camera working, but frowned when only the audio feed was accessible. He switched to the hall and blinked as something gold caught his eye, only to shake his head when he noticed it was just a golden Flippy poster.

He turned off the computer and turned to leave when he noticed an animatronic was blocking the door. The lights began to flicker on and off; the gold coloured fur of the bear animatronic seemed to give off an eerie glow in the flickering light. Shifty blinked as the words "It's me" darted cross his vision and a low screeching noise filled the room.

**3am**

The animatronics powered up from the reset, A musical note accompanied a spotlight as it switched on to show Flippy at the front of the stage while piano music began to play. The two thieves that stood in as an unwilling audience stood still in fright as another spotlight flared to life with a musical flourish to show Cuddles and repeated again for both Lumpy and Russel. The music started to swell and soon the band at Flippy Fazbear's Pizza burst into song.

"_Let's try to make it right, don't want to start a fight and we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright. We're not so scary if you see us in the day light_" they sang. Lily popped up to sit on Flippy's head and joined in. "_You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night. Let's try to make it right, don't want to start a fight and we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright. We're not so scary if you see us in the day light, you'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night"_

Lily moved from the stage to hover in front of the Lifty and Shifty. "_Hey there how're you doing?_" She sang cheerfully. "_Nice to meet ya, are you new in town? Don't think I've seen you before; it's great to see new faces around and if you like it, I can give a tour, of our enchanting wonderland- new and improved with full blown gore!_"

The raccoon duo tried to turn to the exit, only for Lily to pop up in front of them again. "_There's no escape_" she continued. "_But then, who would want to leave? It's a fantastical paradise and it's not make-believe!_"

She dragged them back towards the stage as Flippy picked up the next verse. "_We're so glad to have another member of the band, you're one of us now, let me take you by the hand!_"

"_But what is that I spy, with my robotic eye?_" the green bear continued. "_I think I see a bit of flesh inside these new guys…_"

"_Maybe they aren't everything that they seem_" Lily chimed in, the grin on her mask turning almost malicious. "_Time to investigate what's underneath the seams…_"

The band repeated the chorus as Lifty and Shifty fled in terror. Lily kept close and herded them towards the arcade. The two brothers attempted to take cover in her office.

"_Oh I'll take you way…_" she softly sang, much to the terror of her targets. "_To our enchanted land of play!_"

She teleported onto the desk and hovered in midair while Lifty and Shifty stood frozen in fear. "_Forgive me for being suspicious, mischief's not on my brain, we're programmed to be pragmatic when someone messes with the mainframe_" her gleeful singing continued. "It's not that we don't trust you- we do! And we love you too, it's just that here at Flippy's, we have a few rules… "

The lights in her eyes turned red and flames sprung from the back of head and from the end of the tail. The pillars of fire turned into a small typhoon as the hit the ceiling.

"**_And if you break them we will have to break you like you broke our hearts! We'll be forced to re-wire you and repair your damaged parts!_**" She demonically sang, and quickly reverted to her usual state. "_Now you wouldn't want that, and frankly, neither would I…But sometimes to do some good you got to be the bad guy!_"

"_In this world we play, we hope that you will stay_" the band sung over the speakers. "_And we will throw our most electrifying soiree!_"

"_Formal attire is required for you to take part…_" Lily added menacingly. "_You've got some skin that needs removing before we staa-art_"

Lifty and Shifty tried to get away, they both scrambled out of the office but their selfishness got the better of them, Shifty pushed his sibling out of the way and made a beeline for the kitchen while Lily dragged the younger raccoon back towards the stage.

Lifty's screams of terror and pain were almost dorwned out by the music that still played over the speakers. Shitfy bolted into the dark kitchen in a fratic search for a weapon or a back exit, the lights were off and only the simplest outlines could be seen in the darkness. He froze when a new, much deeper voice quietly picked up the chorus of the song though the lyrics seemed…off.

"_Let's try to make it right, don't want to start a fight and I'm so sorry if I give you a little fright. But I'm just as scary if you see me in the day light, I'm so sorry, but you won't survive the night…_"

A pair of yellow eyes glowed in the darkness and Evil chuckled darkly just before he pounced. While the other robots repeated the chorus, Evil grabbed a large knife in one hand and held Shifty still with the other. He grinned as he began to peel off the raccoon's skin while his helpless victim screamed in agony. Shifty's hat was tossed to the ground as Evil sliced off the poor soul's face and stacked it on the ever growing pile of skin and small bits of flesh as he worked. Shifty gurgled as blood filled his throat while Evil put the knife down and began to shove costume parts onto the dying raccoon.

The finished product was a mash-up of parts with wires poking out and a spring through one eye vaguely resembled the shape of a happy tree friend. Evil carried it out to the main area to see the other four animatronics had pulled Lifty's body over the frame of an endoskeleton.

Lily happily floated down to perch on top of Lifty's head as the music began to die down.

"Such a shame you didn't survive" she said to the dead Lifty in a mockingly cheerful voice. "If you just followed the rules and played nice, then I'm sure we would've all gotten along, oh well looks like you two will be the best of friends…_forever_"

**Author's note- Lily kind had 'no fucks left to give' at this point so yeah, she went a little nuts, but it was fun to write and lifty and shifty did deserve it- they stole her ipod fater all. I'll fix any typos I missed later on, as usual.**

**It was fun writing the jump scares from the five nights at freddy's games into this, this was all done from memory too! if you have any questions or theories about the fioc so far, feel free to leave a review and I'll answer thme!**

**Are the musical numbers putting people off? I did use them to tell a story and show off some characterisation, the lyrics are mostly appropriated but I just...Doi you guys like the songs? They won't be a common thing I'm only going to put them in when I feel like they could used to help move the narrative along.**

**Half of this fic is me juggling ideas that I want to put in and worrying if I'm going to piss off the fandom, there's not many people reading this after all..then again this isn't a FlippyxFlaky fic so yeah...**

**Nexr chapter- Night 6 and the finale of Five Night's at Flippy's**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is to address a recent review and to explain something to my readers.**

**First off here's the review by anonymous- "**why you put in mai litle pony?**"**

**Thank you for your comment...seriously you're asking ****_that_****? Did you even get past the third chapter, oh and you spelled My Little Pony as 'mai little pony' ha ha freaking ha...**

**In all seriousness, a special thank you to the people who have stuck with this story thus far and thank for immediately ignoring the resst of what it has offer beyond the pony reference. The reason why chapter 3 and possibly future chapters will have small nods or mentions of that show is due to characterization.**

**Lily is a self insert character, as such much of what she does is based off my actions or what i think i would do in a situation and yes that includes pony. Lily will uses phrases from the show or character names in place of normal swears or sometimes validate her actions with her knowledge of the show, just to be clear I'm not going to shove refernces down your throat, I'm either going to be subtle or simply focus on relevant story arcs from the show that fit the situation.**

**I'll be treating my readers much in the same way I treat my friends who aren't "Breonies", Lily will explain a few refernces or themes from the show and emphasise how or why that affected her as a character and nothing more.**

**if you do have any questions about our heroine, feel free to ask, as always!**

**Here's a sneak peak for the next chapter.**

FIVE NIGHTS AT FLIPPY'S

**Night 6-9pm**

Lily looked on in confusion as Flaky entered the closed down pizzeria. The porcupine was clearly terrified and kept shining her torch on each of the animatronics as she headed towards the security office.

"Do we have to kill her?" she asked Evil while he used his knife to carve something from one of her broken off horns. "And what the hell are you making anyway?"

"Not my problem," he grunted. "You deal with it"

"Jerk..." she grumbled back.

"The script gave us free reign," Evil clarified. "Therefore I don't care".

"You're not going to kill her?" she asked and Evil gave her a flat look.

"I'm busy making a new knife out of your broken off body parts, do it yourself."

"Fine Mr. grumpy mc grumpy pants, I'll do things my way."

"Are you going to sing again?" Evil asked with a smirk.

"Why?" Lily retorted with a grin. "Wanna do a duet?"

"In your dreams…"

"Seriously though, holy shit you can sing." The toy dragon stated.

"Everyone can sing here, we just don't do it much….why are you smiling like that?" Evil asked sceptically.

"Nothing…"


End file.
